Flowable materials, such as dry powders and granular materials, are used throughout the world. Such products are typically shipped and handled in bags containing 50 to 100 pounds of material. The bags are usually multilayer bags that provide strength, moisture resistance, and protection of product purity and integrity. It is often the case that the materials themselves are hazardous to human health and safety, posing the risk of burning and skin irritation on contact, respiratory aliments, and eye irritation. Some materials are carcinogenic with long term exposure.
The act of emptying or removing the material from these bags presents serious industrial problems in terms of manpower costs, personnel safety, hygiene, and product contamination. The physical act of emptying the bags requires manually lifting and placing the bags over a hopper or receiver, cutting the bags open with a knife or razor blade, dumping the contents and shaking the bag. This type of work results in cuts, strains, back injuries and exposure to material being handled. Pieces of the bag are often dropped into the material causing contamination of the product. Previous efforts to solve or alleviate the problems associated with emptying bags of flowable material rely on training of personnel, extensive use of personal safety equipment, local and area ventilation, work area clean up and decontamination.
As can be seen from the foregoing, it is clear that the need exists for a simple, economical, and environmentally safe apparatus for handling and removing flowable materials from bags.